Shortened Time
by Iya30
Summary: The Titans were now in their fiftees. An old memory sparked as they watched a special home video. And they realize how important family is. Sequel to A Memory to Save.


Robin walked himself to the door to get the doorbell. Star was in the kitchen currently making her famous zorkaberry pies. Slowly, he grabbed the doorbell and standing outside was his three grandchildren and his daughter and her husband, George. His three grandchildren ran to his screaming "Grandpa! Grandpa!" They started to run around his chair still chanting. There were two girls, Miranda and Destiny, and one boy, Zachariah. He and Miranda had jet black hair like his own and big brown eyes like their father. Destiny inherited her mom and grandmother's red hair and Robin's blue eyes. All were supporting a tan color. Zachariah was now five yrs old while the girls were both three.

George shook Robin's hand. "Dick, its nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

"Fine" he cracked a smile "Just trying to get thru life peacefully" Star walked, or rather flew, out of the kitchen. Mari, their daughter, hugged her mom. After saying some greetings, all crowded the kitchen to taste the pie. The doorbell rang again. Miranda ran to the door with Mari right behind her. Her tiny hands reached the doorknob and opened the door. She squealed. "Justin".

"Yeah, Gar could smell the pie from across town." Raven chucked.

"But you still love me babe" Gar kissed her cheek

Justin was about thirteen yrs old. He had Raven's purple hair and Gar's green eyes. He was not green but a very pale color. Except for the hair, he looks like a normal boy. Still getting used to his powers, he accidently shot a vase into the air and it could have break but Raven caught it before it did. "Careful" she warned. Star shot across the room with the others behind her to greet the family. "Hope we aren't interrupting anything" Raven said as she eyed Mari and George. Dick shook his head. "Nah, just a healthy family visit."

Star shooed them inside and immediately grabbed more ingredients to make more pie. One pan just wouldn't do especially in Gar's case. After making some small talk, the bell rang again. This time Cyborg stood outside with his arm around his wife, Sarah. Their adopted child, Annabelle, ran inside to play with Destiny.

Even though she's adopted, Vic and Sarah tried to pick a child closest to their looks. Her hair was jet black like her mom's but had blue eyes like Vic. Her tan was slightly darker than Dick's grandchildren. The girl was about ten.

"Alright." Vic screamed. "Look what I got" He held up a video tape that had been written in black marker "Finally". Robin quickly ran to the dvd player and Vic popped it in. They all sat around the tv. The grownups exited to watch and their children and grandchildren, in Dick and Kori's case, were anxious and confused.

A small horn noise was heard in the beginning and showed BB trying to serenade Raven with a French horn and his singing. Green lantern was laughing in the backround.

The clip took a small break before it showed the next scene. Cyborg dancing with Robin and BB.

Another small break before it showed Star and Raven doing a fashion show. The five Titans silently brood over their last together. Their last day before they would again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT

It was the last day at the tower. All the Titans need to move on with their lives. All were twenty nine yrs old except for Cyborg who turn thirty last week. All were helping to put away their things into boxes that they unpacked fifteen yrs ago. Green Lantern flew in from the JL hideout to help, Batman's orders since he was too busy himself; much to Nightwing's relief. After they were done, they sat down on the couch in the living room, the only room not cleaned up. BB waved a Just Dance cd in his hands. "You know we never got to use this" he said as he set up the PS 3. Cyborg got up and pushed Robin with him. Raven took a video camera out of one of the boxes that were stored all over the place, and started to role_. "If it hadn't been for cotton eye joe, Id been married long time ago. Where did you come from? Where did you go? Where did you come from cottom eye joe"_ The three started to dance to the beat of the violin. "Oh I am soo going to kick both of your butts" Cyborg said competitively. "No way" Nightwing retorted.

"Woo!" BB yelled as he pulled ahead of everyone else. _"Where did you come from cotton eye joe?" _The song ended and Robin cheered. "I won! " he yelled. BB and Cyborg grumbled that the game was rigged anyway. Green Lantern wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so much. Raven closed the camera and gave it to Star.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

"Raven" Star called for her friend. Both were at the mall shopping for the last time before they all leave the tower forever. They both went to the boutique to dress shop for the Titan's Ball that the mayor assembled just for them. No doubt the whole city will show up. Raven didn't want to go out at first saying that "its not my thing" but Star persisted. In the end, Star had to use the "face" and Raven couldn't ignore that. Star also suggested that they get their hair and nails done but this time Raven shook her head and told Star she will just do her hair for her.

After shopping, the girls drove Cy's car back home. They could have flew but decided that they wanted to see the city before leaving. Nightwing and Star decided to get an apartment in Bludhaven. Star was going to school to study in astronomy and Nightwing to fight crime. BB and Raven decided to go Gotham. BB was going to study in Vet school while Raven wanted to open her own book shop and to become an author. Cy was the only one staying. Across town from their tower, Cy built his own car repair shop.

The tower was filled with noises of video games. The girls went into the living room with their shopping bags to find that the only thing remaining was the couch, t.v, and the game station. The rest were in boxes. Green Lantern flew over to them and looked inside the bags. He whistled "You have enough bags in there to create a fashion show." Star squealed. "Oh friend Raven, Lets do the show of fashion!" To everyone's surprise, she nodded and Star pulled her in their rooms to dress up.

The girls looked stunning in their outfits. All were silky and hugged every curve of their body. Boys whooped and took pictures. Green lantern took the camera from the couch where Star left it and took a video. Raven and Star blushed but kept performing until they had no more dresses left. Star took a little longer than Raven. After they were finished, Green Lantern shut off the camera and put it back on the couch.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT

BB paced back and forth with a Tiffany box with one hand and a rose on the other. _I can do this. I can do this. _ _Cant back out now. _With courage, he walked out into the living room with all the Titans and Green Lantern there waiting for him. He took a deep breath and walked out. Raven sat on the couch. Now the only thing there besides all the boxes. With all eyes on him, he walked to Raven with one hand, the one with the ring, behind his back. Hearing a small click of a camera, he presented the rose to Raven and got down on one knee. Raven had a skeptical look on her face but didn't say anything. "Raven, my sweetheart, we have been through so much together and I knew it was you the moment you laughed at one of my jokes the first day we met. Would you do me the greatest honor of being a lovely wife?" When Raven didn't answer, he panicked. Quickly he took one of his tubeorkle and pulled the scuba mask out of it and started to blow. And sing

**_"_**_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had. Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad. Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not. Make me feel good when I hurt so bad. Barely getting mad, I'm so glad I found you. Love bein around you. You make it easy, it's easy as 1,2,1,2,3,4. _

BB flew on his horn and sang loudly.

_"There's only one thing to do. Three words for you. I love you."_

Raven was crying as she yelled "yes" to the green challenging. They shared a passionate kiss while the rest of the Titans were cheering and in Star's case crying. The camera was shut off with all the memories stored inside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

_Back to present day_

As soon as the movie was over, all the kids including Mari and George, went outside to get a taste of sunshine leaving only the five titans there.

They looked at each other with dopey smiles on their faces. They did not realize that at the bottom right of the video was a message Green Lantern put while he was editing the video.

_Family is always with you .Whether physically or in the state of love in your hearts. You can never replace them or find anyone close to them. They will forever be your everlasting partners in life. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

_AU:_

_Alright, finished. The song above is not mine and its called "1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White Tees." Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
